Over You
by Forever03
Summary: After leaving her for Peyton, Lucas is going to get huge shock from Brooke when she comes to him unwillingly with something that will change his new relatioship and life. Will he be there for her or will he follow in his fathers footsteps?
1. Chapter 1

**Over You**

**_Chapter 1_**

Disclaimer: I own only my plot. Nathan, Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Peyton and everyone from Tree Hill isn't mine. As much as I wish they were.

7:30 PM

After twirling around in front of her mirror she smiled and knew this was it. Finally after an hour or searching through her closet she'd found the perfect dress! A perfect black evening gown that went all the way to the ground and clung tightly to her perfect curves.

"Brooke! Are you almost done?!" Brooke's best friend Haley yelled from the bottom of the steps, Lucas would be here any minute now.

Brooke took one last look at face to make sure her makeup still looked ok, then she slipped into her heels and walked to the top of the stairs, each step making a clicking sound on the hard wood floor.

"Wow Brooke, you look stunning! Lucas doesn't know how lucky he is!" Hales smiled up at Brooke and before she could respond they heard a knock.

"This is it!" Brooke screeched, excited and ready to begin this wonderful night. She had told Haley she was pretty sure this was going to be the night when Lucas proposed. What else could he want to have a nice sit down romantic meal and talk to her about?

"Good luck!" Haley said quickly before giving her best friend and hug after she's walked down the stairs.

Brooke opened the door and Lucas was standing there with a dozen red roses in his hands.

"You look gorgeous!" He said before handing the roses to Brooke. "Hey Hales."

"Night guys have a good time!" Haley waved to Luke and walked into the other room, ready for a night of silence while Nathan was away and Brooke was out.

"Thanks broody." Brooke smiled warmly and kissed him before going into the kitchen to put the roses in water, she hurried back and Lucas grabbed her hand and they were off.

Later that night… 1:40 AM

She sat on the only bench at the rivercourt with red puffy eyes and her cell phone sitting right next to her.

This hadn't been how she's imagined the night going… Boy had she been wrong when she thought she was about to soon become Mrs. Brooke Scott. Wife and mother of Lucas Scott's children. They hadn't even made it to that point.

"Leave me alone Lucas I don't want to hear it anymore! How could you?" Brooke yelled at him and turned to walk away. When he didn't even come after her she knew this was it. That he had told the truth.

Why would he even want to get her hopes up by taking her out to diner? Why would he sit there and tell her he loved her? Why when it was a complete lie?

She got sick just thinking about it. Her stomach started to feel upset as she looked up into the night sky.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I didn't want it to end up this way." She looked down at her hand that was covering her stomach, which was hurting her.

No response. But of course there wouldn't be.

Brooke wished she was with her friends, laughing and having a good time but how could she when her boyfriend had just broken up with her for one of them?

Why would Peyton even do that to her? And what made it worse was that she knew what Brooke was going to tell him tonight. And led her on to believe Lucas was going to propose. How could she? Her best friend of ten years would no longer be there Brooke would make sure of that.

But Haley would be. Her and Nathan. And even though they were married and had their own lives. She wouldn't let it bother her. They deserved happiness after all they had been through.

And this… well she didn't know what to do yet. She thought she would be happy and so would he, and they would go take care of it together. Now she almost wished it would go away, even though the tiniest part of her still wanted it.

Brooke finally let a tear fall, she had been afraid to, knowing if she started she wouldn't be able to stop, and another one fell and they just kept coming. And coming. And coming.

An hour went by and when she looked at her cell phone and saw it was almost two she decided to go home. She wiped the last of her tears away, praying she wouldn't cry again. She was going to be strong. She would do this by herself.

With that in mind she stopped by the drug store to pick something up before making it all the way home.

The walk had been a little scary, she had been out in the dark and alone before but now it just felt even worse. But now that she was safe in her house with Haley sleeping in one of the rooms she felt better.

Brooke walked up to her room and sat on her bed, she was tired and would do what she had to in the morning. So she got up, changed and then turned the light off before plopping into her bed and falling asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

8:10 AM

Brooke woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. She groaned when she looked at the clock and saw it was only a little after eight, and it was Saturday morning. She was supposed to be able to sleep in…

"Morning sleepy head! Rise and shine!" Haley said loudly, barging into Brooke's room. Seeing Brooke's head hit her pillows again made Haley roll her eyes.

"What's got you so chipper this morning?" Brooke muttered, she felt horrible and would rather go back to sleep than go eat… In fact the smell was actually making her stomach turn…

"Nathan's coming back today!" Haley said way to happily for this time of the morning in Brooke's opinion.

"Oh so I get my house back today?" Brooke teased.

"Ah Brooke I'm gonna miss not staying with you! But I miss Nate…" Haley sat on the bed next to Brooke, grinning.

Brooke finally sat up in bed, smirking. "Only because you haven't gotten laid in like a week!"

"Brooke!"

"What you know its true!"

They both laughed and then after a few minutes they were both silent again, both of them thinking about different things.

"How am I going to tell him Brooke? What if he doesn't want to be a daddy this young?" Haley finally said quietly as she looked over at her best friend.

Brooke gave Haley her best smile and pulled her close for a hug.

"Don't worry Nathan's going to love it! He might be a little surprised at first but after he gets rid of the initial shock he's going to be so happy!"

Haley laid her head on Brooke's shoulder still feeling a little worried about it. "You think so?"

"I know so! Now come on lets go eat some of that breakfast that I smell. It smells…" Before she could get out her sentence Brooke rushed up from bed into the bathroom, Haley following her quickly.

"Are you ok Brooke?" Haley asked from in front of the door. She could hear Brooke puking her guts out. "Do you want me to come in?"

"No… I'm ok…" Another round of puking.

Haley went in and held her hair back for her. After a couple of minutes the puking seems to have gone away and Brooke looks pale and a little sick.

"Are you sure your ok?"

Brooke tries her best to smile and stood up with Haley's help and reached for her toothbrush.

"Yea I must of just caught a bug at dinner last night…" She lied. She could think it was that all she wanted but she was pretty sure what it was.

"Ok…" Haley dropped it for now, knowing Brooke would come to her if it was anything important. "Speaking of last night you never told me what happened!"

One look at Brooke and Haley knew. "No. Tell me he didn't… Brooke…"

She tried not to get upset over it, she really did, but when Haley mentioned it she just couldn't.

"Hales it was horrible!" Brooke said after brushing her teeth. They both went back into Brooke's bedroom and then made their way into the kitchen where the smell of the bacon and eggs were still strong.

"I'm gonna have a talk with him later…" Haley muttered angrily to herself. She would hurt him. How could he do this to Brooke again? "Lets eat and then we'll talk about it ok? You probably need something after that…" Haley said referring to the bathroom incident.

"Ok." Brooke took a piece of dry toast and began nibbling on it while Haley looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Aren't you going to eat anything else?" Haley asked while piling some food on a plate then they moved to sit at the table.

"No my stomach is still feeling upset."

"Oh. Yea right… I can go by the store and get you some medicine and soup later if you want?" Haley offered before shoveling a spoon full of eggs in her mouth.

Brooke stifled a laugh and shook her head. She was doing pretty well acting like things were ok. Maybe she could do this without him?

"I think I'll be ok tonight, I'm just going to lay down for a while after you leave."

"Sounds good, but I'm coming back to check on you later."

"Ok when is Nathan going to be back?"

"He said around two but that's only if traffic is good."

"Yea. But with his driving he could be here by one-thirty."

Both girls grinned and forgot about their problems while eating and laughing at breakfast.

2:30 PM

Brooke sat in her bed thinking, Haley had left around half an hour ago to go back to her apartment with Nathan and she was left to think, something she didn't want to do but also something she couldn't stop.

Of course she could go and take the test. But she wouldn't, she couldn't. She didn't want to know, and she could hope if she didn't know it would just go away… But in the back of her mind she knew it wouldn't.

Brooke sighed and laid down to stare at the ceiling. She had nothing better to do. Although she could go shopping… But Rachel was out of town and it just wasn't as fun shopping without Rachel.

So here she was stuck with her thoughts.

She wondered what Lucas was doing… _Probably his hoe._

She cringed at the thought and made a face of disgust.

Why did he do this to her? They had been fine, having a perfect time; at least she had thought so… Apparently Lucas had thought otherwise if he had gone and cheated on her again.

She was sure how she wasn't crying, sure she had told herself he wasn't worth it again but every time she thought about it, it felt like she couldn't breathe.

But why, was she not good enough for him? He had told her she was over and over desperately trying to make her believe that she was the one for him, and when he finally had he had crushed any trust she had left in him.

He had become her world, Brooke couldn't believe she let herself believe him and then put all her trust in him again, the outcome was always this.

She looked over to her nightstand and saw a piece of paper, one they had been writing love notes on last week… When they were talking about having a family one day…

"Ooo what about Cadence?" Brooke bit her lip, grinning. Lucas looked at her and chuckled. She was so cute when she did that!

"_I like it, but Brooke isn't it a little early to be thinking about names for our unborn children?" _

_She thought about it for a minute. "No." _

_Lucas grinned, he really didn't mind he just didn't want to get too ahead of themselves, they wouldn't be having kids for years…_

_And maybe they wouldn't even be with her. He felt so guilty he needed to tell her but every time he would try they would always have 'a moment'._

"_Ok well, what about for a girl?" Lucas asked, looking on his laptop at the baby name website they were on. _

"_Are you ok Luke? You looked kind of upset for a minute?" Brooke asked him with a worried expression on her face. She went and stood behind him and placed a hand on his arm. _

"_Yea, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Maybe I should go to bed early?" He looked up at her after closing the laptop, hoping she wouldn't read right through him but feeling extremely guilty at the same time for lying. Again._

"_Ok, well I'm going to go home then and let you sleep in peace I have some work I need to get done anyways." She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. _

"_Thanks cheery, for understanding." He stood up and pulled her into a hug. She laid her head on his chest and breathed in his familiar scent that always comforted her._

"_No problem broody, I know I wore you out earlier." She winked up at him and pulled him down for a kiss. _

She wondered if he was actually tired that night? Was he lying to her then as well? She shook her head not wanting to believe it. He had gone to bed as soon as she left… Hadn't he?

Brooked groaned, she needed answers.

She didn't want to see them together. It would kill her. She fought off tears as she thought of them holding hands and kissing…

He had also told her that night that they wouldn't have kids for years, and they would have a big house with a red door and two dogs when they decided to start a family. Of course she realized now it probably wasn't her that he had been talking about.

It was Peyton.

It killed her to realize that.

"Well Luke," she muttered to her self while letting a lone tear fall, "I hope you were right."

TBC

A/N Just an idea i've had in my head for a while. I hope you all like it! Please let me know if I should continue or not! The title is a song title from Chris Daughtry which I do not own either! Please review and let me know what you think and any ideas you have!


	2. Chapter 2

**Over You**

**Disclaimer: **_See first chapter. A/N Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! This is set in their last year in high school._

_**Chapter 2**_

The next day. Monday morning before school.

The sound of puking filled the upstairs bathroom, the one attached to Brooke's bedroom, as Brooke was still feeling unwell.

Brooke's hair was all over her face and she felt disgusted with herself. She looked over to the digital clock in her room and saw she was going to be late. Well that was too bad because she was going to be even later because she had to shower.

After carefully standing and grabbing a towel bar she took a couple deep breaths and made sure she could move without falling over. She hurried and grabbed some clothes and then took a shower.

After her shower she went downstairs where her cell phone was sitting on the island in the kitchen and grabbed it and then poured herself some orange juice. She quickly downed the cup and then grabbed her keys and left for school, already late for her first period class.

She really needed to do something about this 'sickness'. It just wouldn't go away. "Well I could always take the test…" But as soon as she said it she shook her head. It couldn't be that. She wasn't ready for that. And if it was, she had no idea what she would do. So she just wouldn't take it and this 'virus' that was affecting her would go away. Or would it?

Brooke needed to talk to Haley she was sure she'd know what to do. But then she already had things of her own to deal with. She wondered if she'd told Nathan yet? Hopefully she would see them at school. Maybe she could steal Haley away from Nathan later and tell her what was going on. _But its just a virus._ She kept telling herself. There is no reason to tell Haley that…

Brooke pulled into the parking lot at school and saw on her clock in her car that she had already missed her first class of the day. Which was fine she didn't like it anyways. Plus Lucas was in it.

Damnit. She would have to see him today. But of course she would avoid him… Hopefully he wouldn't try and make sure she was ok, but he hadn't followed her the other night… Maybe he really didn't care anymore.

She took a deep breath and then made her self get out of her car, she shut the door and looked up at the school. Students were everywhere making their way to their next class. Her next class would be Literature. And of course Lucas was in it. She groaned and hoped that maybe he skipped today, but usually he paid attention in that class so maybe she'd be fine…

-----Literature Class-----

After Brooke had gotten her books from her locker she had came into class and sat down in the back. Usually Luke liked to sit in the front for this class but he always sat in the back for her. Maybe she would be lucky and sit in the front this time.

Students kept coming in and finally she saw the teacher, but no Lucas… Where was he? Oh well she shouldn't be worried but she couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't here. He wouldn't come in late either he told her once if he was late to class he just wouldn't go. Maybe he was running late today?

But it shouldn't matter. He wasn't going to come up to her after class and kiss her and give her a hug and walk her to their next class. Why did they have to decide they would both take the same classes this year? Her mind kept running and when the teacher started talking Brooke tried to pay attention, she really did, but it wasn't working.

After forty minutes the class was finally over and Brooke could go to lunch. She was happy she would get to see Naley, she hoped Hales had told Nathan about her 'surprise'. Then they could talk about planning a party and having fun and it would distract her from where she thought Lucas had been all day…

-----Lucas's House-----

Lucas laid in bed starring at his ceiling wondering how everyone at school was doing… How _Brooke_ was doing. It shouldn't matter though. This was what he'd wanted. Peyton laying in his bed next to him. He sighed and rolled over to see Peyton getting up and putting her clothes on.

"Are you going to school today Luke?" She asked him, they were already two classes late.

"No, I don't think so…We don't have practice today so…" Luke shook his head and smiled at her.

After Peyton finished she climbed back into bed with him and when he sat up she leaned against his chest.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea. Just tired from last night still." He grinned, lying through his teeth.

Peyton laughed. "Yea well what can I say? You weren't too bad yourself."

"I'll stay home with you ok?" She told him. "I'll go make us some breakfast."

Luke smiled, when he was with Brooke they would always get up and go to his mom's café for lunch because she loved his mom. But now Peyton wanted to cook. That was a good thing right?

"Ok, or we could go to my mom's café…"

Peyton seemed to think about it for a minute and then frowned. "You don't want me to make breakfast?"

"Of course I do…" Lucas sighed, "I just thought it would be easier for us both and I'm sure my mom would love to see you!"

She sighed and finally agreed. "Ok." She muttered hesitantly.

Lucas sighed and got out of bed. Didn't she like his mom like Brooke does? It didn't matter. In the words of Taylor he would have to 'Deal with it!'

-----School-----

"Haley!" Brooke ran up to her best friend with a huge smile on her face. "Where's lover boy at?"

Haley's smile couldn't get any bigger. "He's getting food. Guess what? I told him! He's ecstatic and couldn't be any happier!"

"Aww tutor wife I couldn't be any happier for you guys!" Brooke and Haley went to sit down at 'their' table. Nathan soon joined them, all the others seemed to be absent today.

"So Brooke I'm sure Haley has told you our good news." Nathan was beaming with pride as he sat there and ate his pizza slice.

"Of course, I'm so excited for you guys!"

Haley turned to Nathan whose attitude suddenly seemed to change.

"I'm sorry about Lucas." He said quietly.

Brooke gave a weak smile. "I'll be fine." She said also quietly. Haley reached over and grabbed Brooke's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"If you need anything let us know Brooke, we'll always be here for you." Nathan told her and grabbed his wife's hand and they both smiled at their best friend.

"Thanks guys." Brooke gave them a smile, maybe she would be able to get over it with the help of her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Over You**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter. A/N Thanks for the reviews! They are what help me to write this!

"Lucas please!" She begged him, he couldn't do this to her now not after all they had been through these past few months!

"_Why shouldn't I Brooke? You obviously didn't think I would care enough to be there for you so why should I stay now?" Lucas yelled, they had been going at it for half-an-hour already and both were getting worn out. _

_He was standing right there in front of her in her room and she was so afraid he would actually leave her. _

"_I __**need**__ you Lucas! I can't do this on my own!" Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her tears just wouldn't stop._

"_You don't get it Brooke, its over! We're over! I __**never**__ want to be apart of your life again! Or hers!" He pointed to the room next to them, within those walls held his child he had learned of only a month ago. _

"_You don't mean that!" Brooke screamed, beyond hurt and upset. "She's you __**daughter**__ Lucas!" She was so pissed off right now Lucas was lucky there was a baby in the other room and she couldn't start throwing stuff! _

"_One that I never wanted in the first place. You should have just got rid of her before it was too late…" _

"NO!" Brooke woke up screaming. She was breathing way too fast and had tears streaming out of her eyes. It had only been a bad dream… Surely Lucas wouldn't act that way… But then maybe he would. She didn't know him as well as she thought she did now. He wouldn't just leave her though would he? Then again he had just left her for Peyton. Oh well. It wasn't like they would ever get back together.

She wiped at her eyes and looked at the clock, which read 6AM. She groaned before feeling the familiar feeling of her food coming up to be sacrificed to be porcelain God.

After hurrying to the bathroom she threw up her dinner from the previous night. Once she was at least half sure she was done, she leaned back against the bathroom wall. She eyed the cabinet under the sink. It was like it was beckoning her to open it.

Brooke took a couple deep breaths before slowly reaching over and opening the doors, she saw what was on her mind and her breath caught, was she really about to do this? Well there was only one way to find out the truth.

She had thought she could put it off and put it off but the dream had been too real to her.

Brooke reached for the test and slowly read the directions.

Five minutes had passed. Five very long painful minutes. It was time. Time that this little stick would either change her life or not.

Brooke got up from her bed where she had been waiting and slowly walked into the bathroom. She held her breath as she picked the stick up. As soon as she saw it her eyes started to fill with tears…

-----Haley And Nathan's-----

7AM

"Haley its too early to be up!" Nathan groaned as his lovely wife shook him awake.

"No its not come on Nate we need to get ready for out first appointment!" Haley was grinning from ear-to-ear. She was excited but also a little nervous. "We'll get to hear the baby's heartbeat!"

With the mention of their child Nathan grinned and couldn't help but sit up. He turned to Haley and kissed her good morning. "Really?"

"Yep. Now come on I need a shower and we need to conserve our time so I thought maybe you could join me?" Haley smirked and watched Nathan's reaction.

He laughed at her proposal and stood from the bed and then reached down and picked her up. They both laughed as they went to take their shower. Today would be a great day!

-----Lucas's-----

Lucas woke up in his bed alone. Peyton had decided to stay at her house last night and Lucas was very grateful for that. He loved her and all but he needed a break once and a while…

Why had he never felt like that with Brooke then?

All the time they had lived together at his house he never wanted to be away from her…

There he went again. Thinking about her. He figured it was probably just because he felt bad for hurting her again. But it wasn't like there was anything he could do. He loved Peyton. He did.

Peyton was the one for him.

The only.

Why did it sound so unbelievable in his mind then?

He sighed and shook his head to rid him of his thoughts as he got out of bed and went to get ready for school.

-----Brooke's House-----

Negative.

A couple tears slowly ran their way down Brooke's cheek.

Why was she crying? She didn't want to be pregnant did she? No certainly not. They were tears of joy! Of course that's what they were! But that still didn't explain the puking every morning.

She wiped the tears away before going back into her room to get ready for school.

"Damn you Lucas." She mumbled under her breath as she opened her car door, late again for school. She got in and started the car, a song she used to listen to with Lucas came flowing out of the speakers.

She turned the radio off and started driving while thinking about what she would do now…

Since she wasn't pregnant she didn't have anything to worry about except for Lucas and Peyton. Yea. Like that wasn't going to be hell.

At least she didn't have to throw a baby into the mix.

A baby.

She had wanted one when she was with Lucas, but they always agreed to wait until they decided to get married and that they were too young. They weren't even out of high school! Of course that hadn't kept her from wanting one. Every time she saw a baby some part of her wished she wouldn't get her period that month.

Her period!!!

Brooke's eyes got wide.

"Oh shit."

She pulled over to the side of the road and pulled a little calendar out of her purse. She was over a month late. She had known that too. Why hadn't she thought of that when she'd read the negative? She sighed and pulled back on the road, she was almost to school.

"What am I going to do?" She groaned to herself, she would have to make a doctors appointment.

There was one more chance for that test to be right, and even thought Brooke prayed it was right some part of her wished the doctor would tell her otherwise.

-----Doctor's Office-----

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Scott, how are you both today?" Their doctor, Jennifer Tucker, said offering a smile and shaking both of their hands.

Both of the Scott's smiled back. Haley was sitting on the exam table and Nathan was standing beside her, holding her hand.

"We're excited." Haley told her, she was grinning ear-to-ear along with Nathan. They couldn't wait to see their child for the first time!

"I can see, ok Haley first I have a few questions and then we need to do an exam, and then we can go into the fun stuff and see your baby!" Doctor Jen said. "And call me Jen."

Both the teens nodded and Haley got a little nervous when she mentioned the exam. "I'll stay with you baby don't worry." Nathan whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. Haley smiled and squeezed his hand.

After the doctor was done with the questions and the exam, she pulled up Haley's shirt and got the cold stuff. "This might be a little cold Haley."

Haley bit her lip and smiled at Nathan as the doctor started to look around the inside of Haley for the baby.

"There it is!" Jen pointed to a tiny speck on the screen.

"Oh my…" Haley's eyes filled with tears and Nathan was speechless.

"It looks like baby Scott is ten weeks or so. Your baby's growth is fast and furious now. He or she is nearly an inch and a half long and the size of a prune, but not nearly as shriveled (even with all the time it spends in water). In fact, your baby is really taking a human shape now. Bones and cartilage are forming, and small indentations on the legs are developing into knees and ankles. The arms (complete with elbows) can flex already, but don't run to the store for a baseball bat just yet." Doctor Jen finished.

Both teens just kept staring at the picture. "Wow."

"We created that Hales!" Nathan said quietly. Haley wiped another tear off of her cheek.

"I love you Nathan." She whispered. "I love you too!" Nathan bent down and kissed his wife on the lips.

The doctor just smiled at the two of them, she hadn't seen a couple come in here so in love in a very long time!

"Would you like to hear the baby's heartbeat?" She asked already pulling out what she would need.

"Of course." They both muttered still amazed by the tiny being on the screen.

In the next minute the room was filled with the sound of a loud heartbeat, and a tiny faster beating one.

Nathan even got tears in his eyes.

-----School-----

Lucas walked into his first class and sat in the back on the classroom. He wasn't in a very good mood today.

He hadn't seen Peyton all morning and he was starting to wonder if she'd come or not.

The bell rang and everyone filed into the classroom that hadn't been there already. Even Brooke.

He tried not to watch as she came in, but couldn't help but look at her every once in a while. She looked upset. _Of course she would be stupid! You just broke her heart!_

She didn't look at him once during class, which surprised him a little.

He felt like he needed to make sure she was ok so he tried to catch her after class but she was out the door before he could even get out of his seat. He sighed. Today was going to suck.

Brooke had noticed Lucas watching her during class and was pissed. He had no right to look at her. She knew he would try and find her after class, its just the way he was. She just hoped if he did manage to find her that he wouldn't use that stupid line and ask to be friends. She couldn't handle it.

After a couple more classes they had lunch and Brooke was happy she could step outside to use her phone.

But she hadn't seen Lucas follow her.

Brooke went and sat on one of the benches outside, she looked around and couldn't see anyone so she called the operator and got the number for a doctor.

"Hello? This is Brooke Davis. I need to make an appointment for after school today. Yes 4 sounds good. Um… I need a blood test done. Yea. Ok thank you…" She flipped her phone shut and just sat there with her eyes closed.

Lucas had been listening to her from around the corner. He was a little worried. Was she sick? She looked a little pale but other than that… Why would she need a blood test done?

He thought back to the last time he remembered Brooke going to a doctor.

All the color drained from his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Over You**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer**_See First Chapter. A/N Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They always put a smile on my face and make me want to start writing! You guys are wonderful! Sorry it took so long, our laptop charging cord got messed up so we have to get a new one, mean while I'm on the regular computer and its mega slow. I'll try me best to hurry up with the next one, tell me what you think of this!_

Doctors Office, After School

Brooke sat on the uncomfortable exam bed waiting for the doctor to come back. She had already been in here for half an hour after he'd taken a blood sample from her.

He said that they would be able to give her the results if she waited otherwise it would be a couple of hours if she left.

Her doctors' name was Ken. Go figure. She giggled. Barbie and Ken. That was laughable. She wondered if he had a wife…

She thought about it for a few minutes before her attention turned back to what had brought her here.

With a hand placed over her stomach, she closed her eyes and said a little prayer.

And the worst thing was, she didn't want the test to be right.

How terrible was she for that?

Was it wrong for her to want a child this young?

She shouldn't want one. Not now. Not since Lucas had left her. It was just the idea of it she liked.

Suddenly the reality of this situation struck her.

She might actually be pregnant with her ex boyfriends' child.

If she was she had no idea what she would do.

She couldn't raise a child on her own, not now. Not when she had school left, she was planning on going to college and making a career for herself and she wanted to travel and she want to be _in love_ and married.

He wouldn't want one either. Not when it wasn't her who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted children with Peyton… Not her…

And he certainly wouldn't go back to her just because she had his child. She wouldn't let him. That was just ridiculous.

She had no want to be with someone who just wanted to be with her for their child.

Ten more minutes passed. She was getting angry, she had other things to do, it shouldn't possibly take this long should it?

Brooke decided enough was enough and got off of the exam table and was about to walk out the door when it opened for her.

"Ah, miss Davis." Doctor Ken was smiling at her, knowing by the look on her face she wasn't too happy. He guessed it was because it had taken so long for the results to come back. Teenagers just had no patience these days.

"Doctor Ken." Brooke nodded and rolled her eyes. Of course as soon as she would try and leave he would come back. She went and sat down in the chair that was by the bed and fought the urge to laugh at his name.

""Well, you are indeed pregnant. We will need to schedule an appointment for an ultrasound and the receptionist will be glad to do so on your way out. Here are some pamphlets that cover your options…" He continued and all Brooke could think of were two words.

_I'm pregnant._

-----Peyton's House-----

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked her new boyfriend.

They were sitting on her bed and she was drawing as he just sat there. He had barely said one word to her since he had gotten there an hour ago.

"Yea." He muttered. His mind was elsewhere though, thinking about that phone call.

Peyton sighed and moved her sketchpad to her desk before going back over and lying next to Lucas, resting her head on his chest.

Of course she didn't believe he was fine.

"Are you sure babe?"

He closed his eyes and then nodded his head. He didn't feel like explaining it to her right now.

"Ok… Well… you know if you want to talk I'll always be here for you." She smiled at him and he looked down at her and gave her a half smile.

"I know, thanks Peyt." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

They laid in silence for a while before Lucas knew Peyton was asleep.

He then let his mind wonder.

Certainly Brooke wasn't going to the doctor because she thought she was pregnant. Of course not. They had always been safe. Always. And she would have told him right…

But then again she was most definitely mad at him and he wouldn't put it past her to keep that from him.

But she wasn't pregnant.

It had to be something else. She was probably catching a cold or something. She didn't even look sick though… And then again maybe he was just putting too much thought into it. Maybe it was just a normal check-up… But with a blood test?

Hmm… Maybe it was a check-up for some womanly thing that he didn't know about.

If there was one thing he was sure of it was that she was not pregnant.

So there was no reason for him to think about it or Brooke anymore. At all.

Peyton let out a little snore and Lucas looked down at her.

He couldn't believe he was finally able to be here doing this with her, they were finally together.

She was in his arms and he loved how it felt to be able to hold her and go up and kiss her whenever he wanted.

They had made love the other night and it was amazing, even though he couldn't help but compare it to Brooke and say Peyton wasn't as good as her ex friend… But he would never tell her that.

He still loved her and it had still been a very wonderful experience.

And he had no reason to doubt any of his feelings for her, he only felt odd because he'd just gotten out of a long relationship and it would take a little getting used to. He wasn't going to doubt his love over some stupid left over feelings that would go away soon.

-----Brooke-----

"_I'm pregnant."_ That was all Brooke could think about on her way home while trying her best not to break down while she was driving.

Once she got home and into her room she sat on her bed and let a tear fall.

Sure she had thought it would be great to have a baby but now it was too real! She couldn't take care of a child! She took a deep breath and tried to stop the already flowing tears but it didn't help.

"_I'm still in school!"_ About a million thoughts were running through her head at once…

Lucas… Damnit! The boy that had broken her heart not once, but twice popped into her head.

_Does he really have to know? Of course!_ She couldn't just keep his child from him.

Or could she?

Brooke looked over at the pamphlets the doctor had given her.

Adoption.

Abortion.

She wiped at her eyes, why had this happened to her _again_?

"_I think I'm pregnant." A teary eyed Brooke told her ex…_

_-_

"_How do I even know its mine?!" A frustrated Lucas shouted as they were waiting for the doctor to call her back…_

_-_

"_I lied." She sobbed and Lucas looked a little relieved but it quickly turned into anger._

"_Why would you lie to me?" _

"_I wanted to you to hurt like you hurt me!" _

"_That would have been __**my child**__ Brooke!" _

He had been right though, no matter how much she wanted to deny it he had every right to know about this child. But that didn't mean she had to tell him any time soon.

Maybe she would just let the baby tell him? Would Lucas even want to be a father?

Tears kept falling down her eyes and she couldn't stop them as she picked up the pamphlet that had information about 'Adoption' in it.

Could she even do that after carrying 'it' for nine months? She didn't think so. But the child did deserve everything it could have and she knew she couldn't provide that for her baby now. It didn't even have a dad…

She put the pamphlet on her bedside table to read more about it later and then picked up the next one that had information on 'Abortion'.

She placed a hand protectively over where her child was being created without even noticing it. Although this baby was causing her pain and it would bring a lot more stress into her life, she knew it deserved a chance to live. Even it she wouldn't be its mother…

Brooke ripped the paper up and threw it across the room; it hit the wall, and then laid back and cried.

She would do this.

With or without Lucas's help.

-----Nathan and Haley-----

Nathan and Haley were at their apartment and Nathan was cooking dinner for the both of them.

Haley was on the couch reading a book about babies.

"Are you sure you don't want any help Nate?" She looked over at him and smiled.

Nathan gave her a grin back, "I'm sure Hales. Just keep relaxing I've got everything under control." He said as he drained the pasta.

"Well will you at least tell me what you're cooking?" She asked, almost begging for him to let her help him in some way.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy sitting there reading about their baby or that she didn't love Nathan treating her like a queen, she just had this urge that was making her want to do more than just sit there and read. And she wanted to know what he was making…

"No way babe! It wouldn't be a surprise then would it?"

Haley rolled her eyes. She just hoped that he'd gained better cooking skills since the last time he had cooked for them…


	5. Chapter 5

Over You

Chapter 5

Brooke sat down at one of the tables in the school cafeteria and sighed ah she looked at her friends sitting across the room. She just couldn't bring herself to go over there.

But she did notice one person was absent. Lucas.

Brooke closed her eyes and tried to block out all thoughts of him, she would figure out what to do about him later.

After this morning she had decided that.

She was feeling a little better today, she had cried herself to sleep last night but surprisingly felt a lot better in the morning. She hadn't thrown up like she had every day for the past couple of weeks, which was making her feel pretty good.

Now she only had to deal with the overwhelming tiredness that had seemed to set in after her last class.

Hopefully no one would notice she could barely keep her eyes open.

She looked over at 'there' table again and saw Nathan and Haley laughing at something and Peyton looking bored. Skills and Bevin were on vacation together, she didn't know the exact details, but she did remember Lucas telling her something about it.

Lucas.

All of her thoughts led her back to him.

She then remembered what she had decided to do this morning.

She needed to talk to Haley. To see what she thought and maybe she could help her,

Brooke put on a grin thinking that Haley was pregnant as well and their children would grow up together.

If she had her child…

She stared back at the food on her plate before pushing it away. She hadn't been hungry in a while.

After looking back over to her friends she decided to just leave. She didn't want to deal with school for the rest of the day.

She got up and threw her food away before making her way into the hall without getting seen.

The hall was empty and she was glad, she didn't want anyone to try and stop her. Although she really needed to talk to Haley she could do that later…

Lucas had just pulled into the school parking lot when he saw Brooke come out, he was very aware he was late but he knew it was better to be there then not at all.

Seeing this as his chance to talk to her he hurried and got out of his car and ran over to her.

"Brooke!"

Her head snapped up from the pavement she had been staring at on her walk out.

"Lucas…" She swallowed. She hadn't expected him to be out here at all, she had thought she'd gotten out of school without being caught… She was so close to her car…

He stopped right in front of her and she took a step back, making sure to never look him in his eyes.

"I just… Wanted to see how you were?" His voice came out in almost a whisper.

Brooke almost laughed at him. How dare he?

"I'm fine, not that you care." She glared at him and then turned away and started to walk towards her car.

He shook his head, this wasn't turning out like he'd thought it would, and then he followed her.

"Brooke I do care!"

She pulled her keys out of her bag as she got to her car. She wouldn't look at him.

"If you care then leave me alone." Her voice came out calmer then she thought it would have.

"I uh… I heard you on the phone with the doctor the other day…" Lucas attempted to put a hand on her shoulder to make her turn around but she moved away from his touch, but not before he felt her tense up.

_Could he know? Why was he listening to her conversations in the first place? He __**couldn't**__ know. She wasn't ready for him to know… _

"I'm fine Lucas. Why are you ease dropping on my conversations?"

"I didn't mean to!" He lied.

"Bullshit."

"Turn around and look at me! Please!" Lucas almost sounded like he was begging her.

She couldn't do that. The lump in her throat was getting bigger and bigger and she knew if she saw him the tears wouldn't stop.

"Go back to your precious Peyton and leave me alone!" Brooke yelled before opening her car door and getting in, she was about to slam it shut but Lucas grabbed it before she could.

"Are you sick?"

Why did he even think he had a right to ask her that?

Brooke's glare gave him chills. She had never looked at him with such hatred in her eyes before. Lucas pulled his hands away from her door, allowing her to shut it and drive off.

"Damnit!" Lucas yelled and walked towards school. He would go find Peyton. She would make this all better. She always did.

But then why did he still care so much about what Brooke was doing?

Brooke pulled into her driveway and parked her car; she got out and went up to the front door. She unlocked it and then went inside, she threw her bag onto the nearest table before going into the living room and collapsing on the couch in tears.

Why was she letting him get to her again? Why did he have to care? Why wouldn't he just leave her alone and go be with Peyton like he had wanted?

Brooke wiped at her eyes and tried to get the tears to stop.

She looked over to the table beside the couch and there was a picture. One of her and Lucas that she had forgotten to take down…

She needed to leave. He was everywhere.

Back at school Lucas had found his friends and Peyton and was now sitting with them. He had calmed down a little bit after Peyton had given him a kiss and had told him her plans for him later…

"Luke are you going to walk me to class?" Peyton asked, they were standing in front of her locker after lunch. She had noticed him acting a little strange but hadn't brought it up yet.

"Yea." Luke muttered, he tried smiling for her but it just wouldn't come out. He didn't know why but the thing about Brooke was making him worry more than he had ever thought he would.

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked. She grabbed his hand and was leaning on his shoulder as they walked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." He mumbled and kissed the side of her head, hoping she'd believe him.

She looked up at him for a moment and then just let it go. They would talk later.

A few hours later Brooke woke up on the couch feeling sore and even more tired than she had been. She figured she must have cried herself to sleep…

The picture. She remembered.

"I'm sorry baby. I really am. Hopefully one day you can forgive me…" Brooke put her hand over where her child was and let a couple tears fall.

This would be the best for both of them.

Brooke got off the couch and went up to her room and pulled a suitcase out of her closet. She put it on her bed and then started pulling clothes out of her dresser.

She looked calm on the outside but on the inside she was torn, of course this was wrong to keep a child from its father but Lucas didn't want her. If he didn't want her then he certainly didn't want a child by her…

If she stayed he would find out and would try to do the right thing, but Brooke didn't want him to feel obligated to be with her because of the baby. And if he stayed with Peyton and wanted to help with the baby she thought she would die just thinking of watching then with _her_ child. There was no way Peyton would ever get her hands on baby Scott.

Brooke loved how that sounded, but she didn't think it was right. She loved Lucas but if they weren't going to be around then her baby should probably be baby Davis. She sighed and sat on her bed.

This was all so complicated!

The suitcase was only half full and she had two more to pack but she was already feeling extremely tired, even though she'd just taken a nap.

Brooke was going to lay down again but she heard knocking and then the door open and close. She rolled her eyes, people in Tree Hill…

Wait.

What if it was Lucas? Oh shit… She stood up and hurried out of her room, forgetting to shut the door on the way, and made her way downstairs to see Haley in the doorway smiling.

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke tried to smile but it came out lame looking.

"Brooke? What's wrong?" Haley frowned at the look on her friends face she didn't look well.

"Nothing. Why are you here? I mean not that I don't want you here but no Nathan and…" Brooke bit her lip realizing she just kept rambling on.

Haley laughed a little, "I just came by to get some things I left. You don't look so good. What's wrong tiger and don't lie to me."

Brooke sighed. She looked up and saw her friend wasn't going to let her get out of it. She might as well tell her.

"Lets go sit on the couch and talk."

Haley nodded and followed Brooke to the living room.

They sat down and before Brooke could talk Haley stopped her.

"Your not sick are you? Lucas said something about…"

Brooke frowned. She didn't know whether to love or hate him for being concerned and talking to their friends about her…

"I'm fine. Well… I haven't been feeling very well lately but I'm not 'sick'."

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Well then…?"

Brooke sighed. "Haley you can't tell anyone. Especially Lucas."

Haley's concern grew but she promised her friend.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

"I know I didn't mean for it to happen and then the thing with Lucas happened and I just…" Brooke rambled on again and was getting tears in her eyes but Haley stopped her.

"Its ok Brooke." She pulled her friend in for a hug.

Brooke couldn't hold it in anymore. A tear fell and then they wouldn't stop.

"Shh tigger its going to be ok…" Haley felt for her friend, she really did. She rubbed Brooke's back and held her and just let her cry.

"No its not! I can't do this Haley I just can't!"

"Brooke I swear you can! Nathan and I will help you and will be there for you… And guess what?"

Haley smiled and Brooke pulled away from her and wiped at her eyes. "What?" She sniffled.

"We're going to raise our kids together and watch them grow and they'll be best friends."

Brooke couldn't fight the smile off her face. But then she remembered the suitcase upstairs waiting for her…

"Have you told Lucas?"

Brooke shook her head no.

"When are you going to tell him?"

Brooke didn't say a word, she looked away from Haley and Haley shook her head.

"You weren't going to tell him were you?"

Brooke shook her head no again.

Haley felt a lump rising in her throat. She knew it. Brooke was doing like she always did with her problems. Well this time she wasn't going to let her…

"You can't run away from this, Brooke."

"He doesn't love me anymore Haley!" Brooke choked out, "he wants her. He wants to have kids with _her_ not me!"

"Brooke! You can't keep his child from him because of that! Its just so… so wrong!" Haley was getting a little upset now. She loved Brooke dearly, she was her best friend but Lucas had always been her best friend and she couldn't let Brooke take his child from him…

"You don't know what its like Haley! You have Nathan and he loves you and you two are married! He's not going anywhere but Luke, well he's already made his feelings perfectly clear!" Brooke stood from the couch and Haley did the same.

"Your right Brooke, but you have your friends! You can't leave Brooke…" Haley started to get more emotional herself and felt herself tearing up.

"Oh Haley…" Brooke wiped her own tears away, damn these hormones.

"Brooke you can't leave me here with just Nathan… You can't just leave Lucas and not tell him he's going to be a father!"

Brooke would have responded if it hadn't been for somebody knocking on the door again.

She looked at Haley and then towards the door. She sighed and made her way to the door and then opened it without looking to see who it was… Big mistake.

"Brooke."

A/N Ok sorry it took so long guys, i've been sick and lots of things have been going on. Hopefully you all like this I didn't think it was that great buy my cousin seemed to think it was good. So let me know, and if you have any ideas on where the story should go/who is at the door/ let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**Over You **

_**Chapter 6**_

"_Brooke you can't leave me here with just Nathan… You can't just leave Lucas and not tell him he's going to be a father!"_

_Brooke would have responded if it hadn't been for somebody knocking on the door again._

_She looked at Haley and then towards the door. She sighed and made her way to the door and then opened it without looking to see who it was… Big mistake._

"_Brooke."_

"Peyton?" Brooke stared at her in shock, what was she doing at her door?

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?" Peyton sighed, a little annoyed with Brooke just staring.

"Um…" Brooke was finally cleared of her thoughts. She sent a glare at Peyton. "Why the hell are you here? And no, I don't let backstabbing bitches in my house."

Peyton rolled her eyes but Brooke stood her ground.

"What do you want Peyton?" Brooke asked, not wanting to play this game.

"I just thought I should let you know a couple of things…" Peyton smirked evilly

"What could you possibly have to tell me that I would find interesting?" Brooke raised an eyebrow but was silently wondering if it had anything to do with Lucas. Just thinking about him and her made her want to punch Peyton right there and she probably would have if it wasn't for Haley coming up behind her.

"Haley." Peyton smiled at her, not knowing that Haley was against her and Lucas.

Haley just glared at her and then looked at Brooke, who looked like she was about to pass out. "What's wrong Brooke?" She asked, very concerned.

"I don't… I just…" Brooke leaned against the door; she suddenly hadn't felt very well.

"Its ok tiger." Haley still looked really concerned but she thought she knew what it probably was.

"Look," Peyton started, she looked extremely annoyed and thought Brooke was faking whatever was happening, "Brooke, I just came by to tell you that Lucas said he was over you and didn't ever want to see you again. As soon as this years over we're going to collage together and you'll never have to…" Peyton would have continued if it wasn't for being punched in the face. By Haley.

"Go away Peyton and stay the hell away from us!" Haley yelled and when Peyton looked like she was about to come after them Haley slammed the door in her face and locked it before looking down at Brooke who had slid down to the floor.

"Are you ok tiger?" Haley crouched down and put the back of her hand on Brooke's forehead.

Brooke nodded. "Thanks tutor girl, I was about to beat the shit out of her myself."

The both grinned.

"Did you hear…?"

"What she said?" Brooke sighed and then nodded, she was starting to feel a little better physically, but not mentally… What Peyton had said was just starting to get to her.

Haley sat down next to her. "Yea."

"Do you really think Lucas… told her those things?" Brooke asked so quietly Haley was lucky to have heard her.

""I don't know Brooke. Lucas has changed. But he still has a right to know."

Brooke sighed and laid her head on Haley's shoulder. "This sucks."

"I know Brooke, but it will get better I promise." If Brooke could have seen her Haley was giving her an encouraging smile.

"I sure hope so."

Lucas was in his bedroom reading a book for a school assignment when someone knocked on his door, he didn't have time to respond before the door opened.

"Peyton!"

Peyton came barging in Lucas's room with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey what happened?" Lucas stood up. "Peyton?"

She looked at him and suddenly got an idea.

"Did someone hit you?" Lucas noticed the black and blue starting to form on her face as he got closer to Peyton.

"Y..ye..yes…" Peyton muttered and tried to keep the tears flowing, she wrapped her arms around him and he held her close.

"Who did it baby?" Lucas kissed her forehead and wiped a way a few tears.

"Brooke."

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed, pulling away to look at her face.

"Brooke…she…she hit me and then cussed at me and told me that you would never love me and…"

Lucas sighed, he shook his head. He didn't know why Brooke would do something like that, it just didn't sound like her. Sure he knew she was crushed over their break up but to go and start a fight with Peyton? He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Its ok Peyt, I'm going to go get something for your eye and I'll be back." He walked out before Peyton had a chance to tell him there was nothing he could do.

She watched the door slam shut and then sat on his bed. She stopped the fake crying and wiped her eyes, soon a evil smirk found its way to her face.

A few hours later after Brooke had convinced Haley to go home to Nathan, Brooke was alone in her kitchen. She was trying to make dinner.

"Ouch!" Brooke pulled back her finger from the still hot pan and winced in pain. That was going to leave a mark. She did know one thing she could do, she ran over to the sink and let water flow on it, she let out a sigh and looked over to the pan that was on top of the stove.

"Take out it is." She muttered and turned the water off before going over to the stove to have one last look at her cheesy-greasy looking concoction that had black spots all over it. She frowned.

Brooke placed a hand on her stomach, if she couldn't even feed herself how would she feed a baby?

"Now is _not_ the time to be thinking about this!" Brooke exclaimed loudly to herself and then rolled her eyes as she kept talking to herself.

She made sure everything was turned off as she went to grab the phone that was in the living room. She plopped down on the couch and dialed the familiar number to the Chinese place in Tree Hill and asked for a delivery so she wouldn't have to drive.

Brooke looked at her finger, which was now a darker pink color and was starting to form a blister, she groaned and then put the phone down onto the coffee table and then grabbed the remote.

But before she could turn the TV on it hit her. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could but almost didn't make it.

Brooke threw up everything she had eaten today and probably some of last night's food too. She felt horrible as she laid on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Her stomach was still queasy and she was getting cold sweats. She couldn't move very much without getting more nauseous and she just wanted to cry.

This was something she was not supposed to be experiencing until she was older and married. When she and her husband would be ready for kids…

But it didn't matter now that she was here, _alone,_ with no Lucas. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about this yet.

Brooke didn't want to tell Lucas at all, but it seemed Haley wasn't going to give up and making her tell him.

_Why me? Why now after everything I've already been through? _Brooke couldn't hold it any longer and finally a tear started to fall. _Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I even have sex? Damn Lucas Scott. Why couldn't he just leave that stupid bitch alone for once and stay with me? Why did he have to leave again? He doesn't deserve to know that's for sure. _

Brooke was by now full on crying. She could finally sit up though, and she leaned against the wall as uncontrollable sobs shook her body. What was she going to do with a baby?

_I can't even take care of myself! I can't go through with this! What if my parent's find out? Shit not what if, they will and then I'll be disowned from my family. They don't care enough to see past the bad. No. They would hate me for sure! _

_But Haley would be there. Her and Nathan. They would support me no matter what I chose to do. Except not telling Lucas._

Brooke remembered the suitcases she had upstairs and let even more tears fall.

She couldn't run from this. It was going to be damn hard not to but she just couldn't. She had nowhere else to go. But maybe… Maybe if this one _thing_ could be taken care of no body besides Haley would ever have to know.

But she couldn't do that. She had told herself she would never do such a thing… But now… Now it was looking more and more like the right direction to go in. No one else would ever have to know. Lucas could live his life with his ugly stupid blond bitch and she could leave as soon as school was over…

That didn't help her tears and they just seemed to be getting worse, it was getting harder for her to breath through this, she needed to call Haley. She had to…

Haley was the only person she had to talk to.

So Brooke carefully stood up, leaning against the wall for support and tried to slow her crying down. But it was no use. Brooke stumbled into the hall, sure she wouldn't make it to the phone without collapsing from all the crying that she couldn't stop.

She was about to make it to the living room when someone knocked on the door, thinking it was probably Haley coming to check on her again she hurried as fast as she could, her crying slowed a little to the point where she could yell but it didn't stop, it also didn't help that the walls seemed to be spinning around her.

"I'm coming!" She yelled as the person on the other side of the door knocked harder, whoever it was seemed in a hurry.

She finally got to the door and fiddled with the lock before yanking it open. She didn't expect the one person she hated right now to be on the other side of the door!

A/N Hey guys sorry its been so long! Life has gotten in the way... But hopefully now i'll be able to put more chapters out faster! I don't know what to think of this chapter so please let me know if you think its good or not! Also, any suggstions on what could happen next would be great!


	7. Chapter 7

**Over You**

_Chapter 7_

"_I'm coming!" She yelled as the person on the other side of the door knocked harder, whoever it was seemed in a hurry._

_She finally got to the door and fiddled with the lock before yanking it open. She didn't expect the one person she hated right now to be on the other side of the door!_

"Brooke?"

She tried to fight it, she really did, but she just couldn't anymore.

"What's wrong?!"

He looked worried, but she didn't notice.

"Brooke!"

He was too late.

---

"Nathan I think we should probably go check on Brooke. She's not answering her phone…" Haley told her husband as she walked into their room.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "She's probably busy. You know… like… Brooking herself…"

Haley rolled her eyes and chuckled a little but then grew serious.

"She hasn't been feeling well Nate." Haley told him as she sat on their bed beside him.

Nathan sat up and groaned, "but I wanted to have some fun with you tonight…"

"I know, I know." Haley turned to look at him. "And we will. But could we please just…"

Haley didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before her cell phone rang.

Nathan reached over and grabbed it off the table that was beside their bed. "Lucas."

Haley bit her lip and hesitated before taking the phone and answering.

"Hello?"

"**Hales!" **

"Lucas what's wrong?!"

"**Its Brooke." **

Haley swallowed and looked over at Nathan. 'What's wrong?' He mouthed when he saw her worried look.

"What's wrong Luke?"

Nathan was by now sitting right beside his wife waiting for an answer.

"**I don't know Hales."** Luke sounded horrible. His voice was almost cracking. **"I just knocked and she came to the door and then…" **

Haley was by now standing up, motioning to Nathan to be quiet as he tried to get answers from her.

"And what Luke!"

"She fainted. I call 911 and they came and got her but she was still unconscious and…and I'm driving to the hospital because they wouldn't let me go with her…"

"Great." Haley muttered to herself. Just the sight of her friend was causing Brooke problems…

"We'll be there as soon as we can Luke."

Haley looked over at Nathan, he could tell it wasn't good and was already going to put his shoes on.

She heard Lucas sigh before telling him it would be ok.

"**Yea."** He muttered back, not sounding to sure and then they told each other goodbye and hung up their phones.

"What's wrong Haley?" Nathan was by now ready to go as Haley went to get ready herself.

"Brooke. Hospital."

Nathan's eyes got wide.

---

Lucas finally arrived at the hospital, only a few minutes after the ambulance. He parked his car and then raced inside to the emergency room towards the desk.

"Can someone please help me? Do you know what's happening with Brooke Davis? Is she ok?"

A tired looking nurse sat in front of him, typing on a computer, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Are you family sir?"

"No but her family won't come."

The nurse sighed and gave him a look.

"Please ma'am." Luke tried his best 'puppy dog' face and the nurse just rolled her eyes.

Just then happened to look over and see through double doors a gurney being wheeled by, extremely fast that held Brooke on it.

His eye's almost tripled in size. "Brooke!" He yelled and ran towards the doors.

"Sir!" One of nurses yelled, "You cannot go back there!"

Of course Lucas wouldn't listen. He ran through the doors and was just in time to see them in an elevator at the end of the hall and the doors closing. "Damnit." He cursed under his breath.

"Sir, you can't be back here!" A nurse grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the waiting room.

Lucas hung his head. He had failed her. He should have been able to protect her but he couldn't and now only who knows what was happening to her.

He shook the male nurses arm off of him. "What's happening to her?" He asked in a quieter much more defeated voice.

"Sir, you are not family so am not allowed to tell you anything." Lucas looked like he was about to cry, the nurse sighed and shook his head, "But since her family can't be here I'll try to get a doctor to come get you as soon as they know something Ok?"

Lucas nodded. That's all he could do. He was afraid that if he talked he would break down. All he had wanted to do was ask her why she had hit Peyton. He didn't mean to send her to the hospital…

"What is your relation to her?"

Luke looked up at him, almost glaring.

"It will make it easier for me to convince a doctor to come and fill you in."

"I'm her…"

He gulped. He never thought it would be that hard to say one simple word. Only two letters long. But it killed him.

"Her ex."

The guy gave Lucas a small smile and nodded before thanking him and leaving, of course that also meant leaving Lucas to his thoughts.

Right as he was about to sit down he saw Nathan and Haley rush in.

"Luke!" They both yelled when they saw him and rushed over to him.

Haley took one look at her friend and embraced him in a hug.

"What happened?" She whispered while holding him and looking at Nathan.

"I just… she opened the door and…" Lucas's voice was cracking.

Haley sighed and rubbed his back, Nathan gave her a small smile and that made her feel a little better.

"What happened after she opened the door Luke?" Haley asked like she was talking to a five-year-old.

"She fainted and…and… I couldn't catch her in time…" Haley felt her shirt starting to get wet.

"Shh. Luke its ok…" Lucas barely nodded and hugged her tighter and Haley felt her throat tighten up.

"Nate…" She whispered and pointed towards Luke. He nodded and went over and put a hand on Luke's shoulder, his brother turned and he grabbed onto Nate who helped him sit down on the chairs right behind them.

Nathan then turned towards his wife who looked horrible under the front she was putting up. He opened his arms and she into his willingly.

"She'll be ok Hales." He whispered into her ear and she mumbled something.

"Nate there's something I should have probably told you…" Haley lifted her head up off his chest and looked up at him.

"Anything baby." He kissed her nose, looking over real quick to make sure Luke was still sitting. He was but with his head in his hands.

"Brooke's…"

Haley couldn't finish because a doctor came out.

"Anyone here from Brooke Davis?"

Lucas shot up from his seat. "Right here!"

Nathan looked at Haley trying to get her to continue.

She just shook her head and mumbled to him she'd tell him later before they all went over to the doctor.

"Are any of you family?" The male doctor asked, maintaining eye contact with Lucas.

"No, we are her best friends though, her family lives in California." Haley told the doctor after seeing Lucas was in no way ready to handle the questions.

For a moment she wondered why he was so torn up, he was the one that didn't want her…

"I see. Well I'm doctor Logan. We are currently checking over Miss Davis and we need to know what happened before we can continue."

Both Haley and Nathan looked over at Lucas who looked like he was about to say something but stopped. Haley sighed.

"She fainted."

Doctor Logan nodded, "ok is there any other conditions we should be aware of before we treat her? Any allergies to medicines?"

Haley bit her lip and looked over at Lucas who was shaking his head no. She knew she had to speak up…

"Ok well since her family won't be coming I'll keep you informed and let you know when you all can go and see her." And then Doctor Logan turned and started walking away.

All three of the teenagers turned to walk back to their seats but Haley knew she had to go back. She told Nathan she'd be right back and turned and went after the doctor.

She caught up with him in the hallway.

"Doctor Logan!"

"Yes, miss…?"

"Mrs. Scott. Haley." Haley muttered and then Doctor Logan told her something about not being allowed back here yet but she cut him off.

"She's pregnant."

Doctor Logan nodded. "Ok, thank you." He was about to leave again but she stopped him.

"Look, Dr. Logan, the father… well she doesn't want him to know… not yet. And he's the one out in the waiting room all torn up. So if you could please tell everyone to keep that conversation out of the ears of him? His name is Lucas."

"I will try, but if it compromises her health then I can't keep that promise."

Haley nodded. "Thank you, I understand."

Dr. Logan turned to leave and Haley let him walk away this time and turned back to go to Nathan and Lucas.

Nathan raised an eyebrow as if asking Haley what she had done once she came back.

"I'll tell you later." Haley mouthed and sat down next to the distraught Lucas.

"Hales?" Lucas whispered from beside her.

"Yea?" She looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"She'll be ok… right?"

Haley looked up at Nathan, who was pacing, "yea, she only fainted… She'll be fine…" she mumbled.

Lucas shook his head and leaned back into the chair. He was about to tell Nathan to quit pacing but his phone started vibrating. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and looked at the caller ID, 'Peyton'.

Haley and Nathan were looking at him by now.

"I'll be right back guys." Luke stood up and walked towards the exit, his attitude completely changed. He hit the talk button and held the phone next to his ear.

"Hello?"

"**Luke! Its about time! I've been trying to get a hold of you for over an hour!" **

Lucas rolled his eyes and thought about why he was here, his face dropped.

"Peyton I know I said I'd be right back but something came up. I don't know when I'll be back…"

"Lucas!" Peyton's voice cracked a little. "There's… something I need to tell you. It's important…"

Lucas groaned, he really didn't want to deal with this right now. "Peyton can't you just tell me over the phone?"

"**No."**

He could have sworn he heard her almost giggle as he told her he'd be back soon. Brooke would be ok right? After all she had only fainted and he was sure that his brother and sister-in-law would call him as soon as they heard anything.

---

A couple of hours later both Nathan and Haley were sitting next to each other still in the very uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Lucas had ran to Peyton even thought they could see he wanted to be here. _He should have been here._ But of course he had chosen Peyton again.

"Nathan…" Haley mumbled, while laying on his shoulder with her hand over her stomach.

"Yea babe?" Nathan kissed the top of her head and placed an arm over her.

"What I was going to tell you earlier… about Brooke…" Haley sat up and looked at Nathan.

Nathan nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"She's…"

Haley didn't continue because she saw Dr. Logan coming out.

"Mr. And Mrs. Scott?" Dr. Logan called them; they stood up and went over to him.

"Yes Dr. Logan? How's Brooke is she ok?" Nathan spoke up first and grabbed Haley's hand and squeezed it.

"Miss Davis will be fine, she just suffered a very small bump on her forehead, she doesn't have a concussion but she will be tired for a while. The reason she fell is because it seems she got too stressed about something, I'm presuming the children am I right Mrs. Scott?" The doctor looked at Haley.

Nathan looked totally confused and even more shocked at Haley told him yes.

"Well Miss Davis will need to be kept stress free for the time being, its not good for her children. Other then that she will be just fine. I suggest she tells the father soon so she can move on to have a healthy pregnancy."

"Wait… you said children, as in more than one?" Haley questioned looking a little surprised.

"Yes, she is carrying twins. She has already been told and you may go and see her, I'll get a nurse to take you to her in a minute." Dr. Logan gave them both a smile and shook their hands; both the Scott's looking shocked by this new news.

"Thank you Dr. Logan." They muttered before waiting for a nurse to bring them to their friend.

A/N I hope you guys liked this one! I wasn't too sure of it… Let me know what you think! Anything you would like to see happen? Too cliché making Brooke have twins? No flames please but constructive criticism is ok. If you think its too cliché don't worry I have plenty of twists and turns that could be put in – as well as my cousin help who's helping me with ideas!

PS. If you like Degrassi and like Sean/Emma go and check out her story Secrets and Lies!


End file.
